The present invention relates to an automatic check reading device.
As is known, checks (bank checks, banker's drafts, etc.) comprise a rectangular form bearing various printed data (name of the issuing bank, serial number, etc.) and a number of separate blank spaces to be filled in by the user, and which comprise a first space numeric field) in which to indicate the numeric amount of the check, a second space (alphabetic field) in which to indicate the alphabetic amount of the check, both of which entries may be handwritten or typed, and a third space (signature field) for the user's signature. Along the bottom edge, Italian checks at present also comprise an identification code in magnetic ink (CMC7 code) containing data relative to the check number, the bank identification (ABI) code, and the issuing branch identification (CAB) code, and which is readable automatically and magnetically by a read unit, which supplies the coded data to a central, e.g. bank, processing unit.
Known reading systems are capable of automatically reading the identification code, but not the alphabetic amount written by the user.